


Baby it's Cold Outside

by Elri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written as a request while back on my DA account</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's Cold Outside

Christmas had always been a source of conflict for John and Sherlock. John had always loved the holiday; it was the one time of year his family sort of got along. Sherlock had never held a high opinion of 'family values' and moved out as soon as he'd turned 18 to live in the flat on Baker Street. The flat in question did have a small tree and some lights only because John and Mrs. Hudson had put them up and Sherlock couldn't be bothered to do anything about it except complain. As the days flew by, John was kept busy dashing about buying holiday presents leaving the dark haired teen to brood in solace. He told Sherlock he'd try to stop by on the 24th and received a noncommittal hand wave in response.   
When Christmas Eve did roll around, Mrs. Hudson peeked in to see if Sherlock wanted to join her for the church service before caroling. He politely declined and wished her a Happy Christmas, watching from the window as her small form, swathed in clothes against the cold, stepped into a cab. Once the car had pulled away Sherlock made a pot of tea and sat in his chair with his violin. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard knocking at the door. Usually he shouted that it was open but his curiosity got the better of him and he stood to answer the door himself. He was greeted by the sight of John, or at least, part of John. The smaller boy's eyes were the only part visible through the swarm of wool but they shone brightly. He pulled down his scarf, revealing flushed cheeks and a big smile, "Happy Christmas, Sherlock!"  
"Hello John. Are you coming in?"  
"I really can't stay. I stopped by because I wanted to give you your present early." John pulled up his coat a little to reveal a festively wrapped, though slightly crushed, box and a hideous holiday sweater, "You can open it now if you'd like."  
Sherlock took the package and carefully pulled off the Christmas lights wrapping paper. Underneath was a small clothes box like the ones at department store. He opened it and there, nestled in the tissue paper, was a dark blue scarf. Sherlock blinked in surprise. He'd usually turn his coat collar up to keep the cold off his neck but he didn't think John had noticed. "Thank you, John." He whispered.  
John grinned, pleased with Sherlock's reaction. "I'm glad you like it. I've got to go-"  
"But it's cold outside," Sherlock blurted. John paused, waiting to see if he'd continue. Sherlock cleared his throat, "I have a present for you as well."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and I was actually hoping you'd drop in."  
John hesitated, "I guess I could stay for a bit."  
Sherlock tried to hide his delight, "Let me get your coat."  
"That's alright, I've got it." John pulled off his gloves and unzipped the bulky green parka.   
Sherlock tugged it off his shoulders, brushing John's hands as it slid down, "You're hands are like ice!"  
John chuckled, "Winter weather will do that to you. You'd know that if you ever left the flat."  
Sherlock didn't respond but instead retrieved his present as John fixed a cup of tea. He held out the velvet case and sat in his chair opposite John's to watch. John eyed him and the box a little suspiciously before setting his tea down and lifting the lid. The look of amazement and pure joy that lit up the John's face made Sherlock smile as the blonde gently lifted the sterling silver stethoscope. "Sherlock, it's...how did you know? Wait, don't tell me, you deduced it. This is...thank you."  
"Turn it over."   
He'd had it engraved to say 'To John Hamish Watson, the man who taught me that I do have a heart'  
John read it again and again, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. Tears were forming in his eyes and he choked up when he tried to speak. The two sat in uncomfortable silence before John recovered and said, "Thank you, Sherlock. This evening was really nice." He delicately put the stethoscope back in it's box and stood.  
"What's your hurry?" Sherlock asked.  
"Mum will start to worry and Dad's probably pacing the floor."  
"Can you call them and say you'll be staying?" Sherlock stood as well and followed John to the door.  
"What would I tell them we'll be doing?" John asked as he put his coat back on.  
"Listening to the fireplace roar."  
John chuckled, "I'd really better go."  
"Please don't." Sherlock was very close to John now. He looked down, his pale eyes standing out above the dark scarf around his neck.  
John looked up and stopped, "Sherlock, look." Hanging above their heads was a small sprig of mistletoe. "Has that been there the whole time?" John wondered.  
Sherlock didn't respond. His gaze drifted down from the mistletoe to John. The blonde blushed as Sherlock leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "That's for earlier." Sherlock pulled back a little and gently pressed his lips to John's. "Please don't hurry." Sherlock whispered.  
It took John a moment to collect his thoughts. "Well, maybe just one more drink."  
Sherlock smiled, "You call your parents and put some music on, I'll pour the tea."  
John was still in a bit of a daze as he called his parents. His mom was relieved, "I was afraid you'd be out there trying to get home through the snow."  
"Yeah, I'll either wait for it to stop or just sleep on Sherlock's couch."  
"Alright dear. Stay safe, Happy Christmas."  
"Happy Christmas, Mum." John turned to see Sherlock looking out the window, two cups of tea beside their chairs. John put a holiday CD in the stereo before joining Sherlock at the window with the tea.  
"It's bad out there." Sherlock commented. The snow was coming down in thick flakes, already covering the roads.   
"Which is why we're in here." John chuckled.  
"What?"   
"You, kissing me under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve, people might talk."  
"People do little else."  
"I wonder what the neighbors might think about me spending the night."  
"Only an idiot would try to go anywhere in this weather. There's no cabs to be had out there."  
John hummed thoughtfully and sipped his tea, "What's in this drink?"  
"Eggnog, I swiped some from Mrs. Hudson."  
"Sherlock!"  
"It's only a little." They stood in silence, watching the snow fall. The holiday CD switched to a slower song. Sherlock glanced down at John, "You're eyes are like starlight now." He said quietly.  
"What?"  
Sherlock moved to stand in front of John, "Would you mind if I moved in closer."  
John stared at him, dazed, "I ought to say no."   
"Hmmm..." Sherlock took their cups and set them on the nearest surface.  
"At least, I'm gonna say that I tried."  
"What's the sense of hurting my pride?" Sherlock took John's hands and they began dancing around the room together.  
When the song ended they stood together in the middle of the room, John wrapped in Sherlock's arms. When Sherlock's lips moved towards John's again John sucked in a breath, "Sherlock..."  
Sherlock rested his forehead on John's, gazing into the other's eyes, "Don't hold out." His pupils were dilated and his low voice made John's heart rate increase. He lifted his head to kiss Sherlock again."Happy Christmas, John." Sherlock whispered when they broke for air.  
For once, John was perfectly happy that it was cold outside.


End file.
